Electrical connection pins are a popular means for connecting two electrical devices. For example, integrated circuit (IC) packages typically possess a number of male electrical connection pins for mounting the IC package to an electrical socket on a printed circuit board (PCB). Each of the male electrical connection pins of the IC package is inserted into corresponding female socket terminals in the electrical socket on the PCB.
As technology continues to advance, the size of electrical devices continues to decrease while the number of connections required between electrical devices continues to increase. Consequently, increasing the density of electrical connection terminals for electrically connecting two electrical devices is necessary. Since the male connection pins are relatively tall and thin, they are fragile and more susceptible to damage such as being bent or broken during handling, transport and mating.